What the hell?
by jack-t-man
Summary: Something strange is happening in the Mushroom Kingdom. What is it?
1. Bump in the night

**Bump in the night**

_A/N: Please read and review_

It was an Ordinary day in the Mushroom Kingdom, the cheep cheeps were biting, the Koopas were walking around, a lot of goombas running about madly trying hit something. Evil people were stealing random princesses for no reason Well that's what Mario thought anyway.

Mario awoke with the ordinary cry of Luigi screaming because a spider was on his pillow. Then eventually causing 200 coins worth of damage to the house.

"He he he," laughed Mario, "he still doesn't knows it's fake," Mario got up still half asleep, stumbling over all the half eaten mushrooms. Eventually he got to his wardrobe, which wasn't any neater than the actual house. He fitted on his shirt and dungaree's with a struggle. Half of his stomach hanging out of his shirt, he tucked it in and put on his cap and was looking s good as new

"Man I need to go off those Mushrooms," thought Mario to himself. Although this made his craving for mushrooms even more and he went and grabbed some for his Breakfast

He sat down and watched TV, which Mario knew would obviously say "_And once again we would all like to thank Mario for Saving our Princess we hope he has a brilliant future. He'll have the reward money, 10,000 coins," _But to his surprise it didn't instead all the channels were blank. He flicked over, nothing on anything

"Damn cable," said Mario," Luigi go fix the cable,"

"No way, especially what happened last time," said Luigi " why don't you do it you need the exercise,"

" I swear, I'll a turn off the electric this time," said Mario " Please,". He started to make puppy dog eyes at Luigi

"Oh, Okay, but you owe me," Luigi said with an angry glare targeted to Mario. Mario thought nothing of it and waited for Luigi to fix it and waited and waited. Eventually he got bored and walked outside to see what the problem was.

" Where the hell is Luigi?" thought Mario to himself, " damn it he's probably went off with Daisy again,". Mario now frustrated went over and fixed the cable himself.

Now busy watching his favourite show, Let's cook with Zess T, Mario didn't notice that Toad hadn't come yet, to tell him the usual. It was six now and Mario had finished watching his show , then it hit him Toad hadn't come yet, what would he do to get out of tidying the garage.

He waited outside for him and waited and waited again until it was 8, Toad definitely wasn't coming today, where was that mushroom for a head dwarf like person and Luigi hadn't come home yet either. How would Mario get his dinner now, he was starving and didn't know how to cook. He decided watching TV would pass the time so he sat down and yet again the cable was out again. Luigi wasn't here either

"Damn it why do I always have to do everything around here," Mario thought to himself

Mario went outside to fix the cable. He casually walked to the cable box, but that was about to change. It was getting Dark now and there looked to be no-one around for miles, it was deserted, if you screamed no one would hear. It was getting strange now, Mario walked up to the cable but suddenly he heard a crack. He looked round but no one was around, he was alone. He went back to the cable it was OK, no damage what so ever, so what turned off the TV. Then another crack. Another. And again another. Mario looked round frantically. nothing was there. He started to walk fast to the house he looked around paranoid of his surroundings. He looked left. Right. Then there, a shadow appeared. He ran. Faster. Faster he ran at the speed of his heartbeat. Fast.

He made it into the house and hid behind the door. He locked it up. Then a bang near the window. He ran and closed all the windows. The doors. Blocked the window. What the hell was that? Something was bumping in the night would Mario bump back?

A/N: Thanks for Reading Chapter 2 comin' up. Please read and Review 


	2. That's for having a big head

**That's for being big headed** A/N: Please read and review 

It was the dead of night. The sound had gone. But without the sound, it was worse. Without a noise he became paranoid. Mario stood in the middle of the room, adrenaline was pumping through his body, his breathing was quickening.

He closed his eyes and thought, "What will I do? I have no idea what that thing outside is?"

Mario pondered and pondered some more. He closed his eyes and he got it. The most brilliant plan of all. But first he needed a chalkboard, and chalks obviously. He searched through his cupboard and viola, a chalkboard was there, and chalks obviously. Mario drew out his plan. It took him a whole twenty minutes but it was worth it all. A drawing of the mushroom kingdom and places that he needed to check circled. It included the Mushroom kingdom town, The Castle, Yoshi's Island (to chill with Yoshi) and many numerous others

Mario grabbed his torch and shotgun, loaded it, and was off. He tiptoed over the thin tiny grass trying to not make a sound. He heard a noise from the forest. The forest was dead ahead, right in front of him, to the left and right of him as well. No escapes were he went. Then the noise was to his left, his right, all around him. The darkness had taken over his sense of sight all he had was his ears. The sound was becoming louder, louder and louder yet again. It sounded more like a whisper now.

Out of confusion, he swung his torch frantically looking everywhere he heard the noise. He got frustrated and shot at the forest. The whispers suddenly stopped. Then something sounded like it crashed on the ground. Mario walked over to it slowly, he slowed down with every footstep. A figure started to make an appearance in the darkness. It was small but big at the top. Mario went closer. It definitely looked normal.

"What if I shot a person?" thought Mario. He got closer.

"It's Toad. Holy crap, I've shot Toad".

He shone his light at him. Toads' eyes lightened up red. His arm started to shiver. Mario backed away. Toad got up and started to advance on Mario, his teeth went to his neck. Mario pushed him back and shoved him to the ground. He shot him in the stomach and he fell, but as soon as he fell he got back up. Mario aimed for the head. The gun started to slip because of his sweat. He shot and the head came clean off. The body just collapsed to the ground and stayed there this time. He other creatures seemed to have cleared off. Mario left without a scratch. This time anyway.

Mario could see the exit of the forest. He ran towards it, almost there. Suddenly a bunch of Toad freaks came out. Some with only half a skull, and others missing body parts and skin torn open showing parts which Mario didn't need to see. Mario took three shots at them. But like the other toad they got back up straight away. He kept shooting but nothing happened. Then he remembered the Toad he first killed. He aimed for the heads and as he expected they came right off. Mario had did it, they were all dead. Although he was now low on bullets. He needed some, fast. There was bound to be a gun shop somewhere in the mushroom kingdom. Everybody had guns these days. Even Marios' dog

Mario searched his surroundings. There didn't seem to be any zombie Toads near. The town looked about a mile or two away, There was probably people in town. He could find the solution to the problem there if anywhere. It looked to be okay, or was it? That was a risk Mario would have to take. He needed ammo or he'd die. He needed to check on the princess and find brother

Will Mario make it to town? Will he find the princess or his brother? Will he be getting more fighting action than killing zombie Toads?

Find out in Chapter 3, Coming soon to a near you

A/N: Please read and review 


End file.
